


You've Fallen Once Before

by Marmaladeghost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Destiel - Freeform, I don't know how to do italics on mobile I'm rlly sorry, Love, M/M, Trust, a tour through the life of a seraph, also really short, hannah inadvertently makes it canon, im a sucker for touchy feely destiel, really emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmaladeghost/pseuds/Marmaladeghost
Summary: "they saythe universe explodedinto being. that 14 billionyears ago somethingcame from nothing.i thinkthis is howi fell in love."-PFP





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write smut, I really did, but I'm just too soft for that and I love the emotional aspect of Dean and Castiel more than the physical (though the physical aspect definitely plays a part). The reason this exists is because I really wanted to write some Harry Potter one shots and such, but have forbid myself from doing so until after I have finished rereading the series. I felt bad, though, about not having posted for so long, so I whipped this up as a placeholder. Do expect some HP stuff soon! As always, constructive criticism is definitely welcome. Thank you for reading!

Castiel was literally thousands of years old. He was mighty, more powerful than many of his brothers and sisters, yet kind, not wanting to cause harm where it was not needed. He had been through heaven and hell, had watched civilizations rise and fall, and had killed and saved all at the same time. He had been blown apart and then put back together. He was an Angel in its purest form. Castiel could have anything he wanted. 

Yet he did not seem to care. Instead of doing his job and basking in his own glory, the seraph Castiel chooses to leave heaven and the other Angels for a human. He falls from Grace, is exiled and is now seen as a disappointment to angel-kind, but he does not repent. He does not ask for forgiveness. His reputation doesn't matter as long as he can be on Earth with his human. Castiel wastes his power on the Righteous Man. 

But what happens when the Righteous Man isn't righteous anymore? Dean Winchester acts on impulse and thinks not of any consequences that may follow. His nature is selfish and unapologetically so. He lies to Castiel even more than he lies to his own brother, yet gets hostile when they do the same. His immense hero complex gets in the way of him being a good brother or even a good friend. He's blocked up, and deems any sort of healthy emotional sharing a "chick flick moment." He has been to hell and back and sometimes, late at night, he thinks that part of him may have stayed there. Dean is far past saving, far past fixing, and everyone knows it. 

Everyone except Castiel. 

Castiel does everything he can. He pulls Dean back from the grave, back from hell, charring his beautiful wings in the process but he's so happy he still screams "DEAN WINCHESTER IS SAVED!" so loud even Anna hears it. (As a matter of fact, this is when the Angels began to distance themselves from him. He brushed feathers with Lucifer for a man?) He defies heaven for Dean. He believes in his Righteous Man, his beautiful human, despite every reason he has not to. Even when Dean fails, when he almost gets Castiel and Sam killed in yet another impulsive attack, when he drinks until he can't see, Castiel won't give up. He keeps helping, keeps healing, keeps picking him back up. He probably always will. 

This century old seraph, with power beyond measure, does it all because he is in love with Dean Winchester. 

Surprisingly enough, it's Hannah who first made him realize it. Castiel may have been a bit ignorant at times, but he wasn't stupid. He knew Hannah had been trying to catch his eye. She had never really managed to make him feel anything but uncomfortable, which he didn't blame her for, but it wasn't pleasant. Castiel was always even happier to see Dean that usual after a prolonged time with Hannah, and he quickly allowed the man's bright green eyes and radiant-as-always soul to ease his mind. For a long time he excused his eagerness to see his friend by simply reasoning that it was only his disinterest in his fellow angel that made him long for Dean instead. It was only when Hannah stopped trying and the feelings continued that Castiel finally let himself see the truth.

And really, he thought to himself, what reason did he have not to? Dean was, to put it simply, beautiful. Not only because of his appearance, either. Sure, Dean had a face shape to fit Di Vinci's diagram of perfect human symmetry, but whenever Castiel looked at him all he could see was his soul. The soul of Dean Winchester, though blurred by alcohol and maybe even a bit soiled by his vulgarity, was one of the brightest Castiel had ever seen. It shone out of him in everything he did. The man could easily be perceived as selfish, and he did certainly act on impulse, but there was so much love in his heart that it made the less amazing attributes incredibly easy to overlook. He was selfless, in his own way. He always puts his brother first, and the lives of others are a close second. Dean saved. His intentions were almost always pure. He hated to see innocent people hurt. Castiel fell in love with his soul all over again every time he saw him. He saw years of suffering etched into Dean's face and he ached to ease it. He did everything he could to help and heal him. He loved Dean, the Righteous Man, the sinner, the Saint, the killer, the healer, the human. He loved Dean, and that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that Castiel is now considered a Seraph? I didn't, actually, until a little while ago. Also if you left a sweet comment on any of my previous works, thank you so much!! It really makes my day :)


End file.
